witcherfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jaskier
|colordeojos = Azul aciano |colordecabello = Rubio (libros) Marrón (juegos) |titulos = Vizconde de Lettenhove Maestro de las siete artes liberales |profesion = Bardo |afiliaciones = Servicio Secreto Redaniano Universidad de Oxenfurt |habilidades = Tocar el laúd Canto Poesía Prosa |parientes = Ferrant de Lettenhove (primo) |padres = Padre de nombre desconocido |parejas = Anna Henrietta (ex amante) Véspula (ex amante) Priscilla (amante) |voz = *Jacek Kopczynski *Tim Beckmann (The Witcher) *John Schwab (The Witcher 2, 3) |actor = Joey Batey en The Witcher Zbigniew Zamachowski en The Hexer |ApareceEn = Libros: El último deseo La espada del destino La sangre de los elfos Tiempo de odio Bautismo de fuego La torre de la golondrina La dama del lago Estación de tormentas Juegos: The Witcher The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Blood and Wine (Depende) Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales }} Julian Alfred Pankratz, Vizconde de LettenhoveLa dama del lago, capítulo undécimo., llamado artísticamente Jaskier, fue un poeta, trovador, bardo y el mejor amigo de Geralt de Rivia. Biografía No se sabe mucho sobre la familia de Jaskier, excepto que era de noble cuna y primo de Ferrant de Lettenhove, el instigador real de Kerack. Recibió su educación temprana en una escuela del templo, donde, según Geralt, la habilidad para escribir se la metieron a base de palos. Sin embargo, no se metió realmente en la poesía hasta los diecinueve años, después de haberse inspirado en su amor por la condesa de Stael.La torre de la golondrina Jaskier estudió las siete artes liberales durante cuatro años en la Universidad de Oxenfurt (mientras estudiaba, se ganó la reputación de perezoso, borracho e idiota). Más tarde se convirtió en profesor (tras pasar los exámenes con resultados excepcionales), pero solo enseñó a los estudiantes durante un año antes de abandonar la academia para viajar por el mundo. Sin embargo, visitaría Oxenfurt de vez en cuando para dar conferencias. En unos años alcanzó fama mundial y fue conocido como uno de los mejores juglares en los Reinos del Norte, y su canción más conocida era la Balada de la Leoncilla de Cintra. También se labró la reputación de mayor mujeriego del mundo - él incluso consiguió conquistar el corazón de Anna Henrietta, la gobernante de Toussaint. Por su atractivo algunas veces se le ha tomado erróneamente por un elfo o medioelfo. Jaskier conoció a Geralt por primera vez en una fiesta en la ciudad de Guleta en Aedirn. Allí, el poeta había intentado seducir a una chica bajo el estrado de los músicos, y sus cuatro hermanos robustos lo estaban buscando por toda la ciudad, amenazando con castrarlo y cubrirlo con serrín y alquitrán. El llamado Valle de las Flores parecía justo el lugar correcto para la fuga rápida del dúo, ya que se suponía que era el confín del mundo habitado. Fue en la pequeña ciudad de Posada de Arriba, ubicada en una parte de los Reinos del Norte que más tarde se convirtió en Dol Blathanna, donde el par tuvo su primera aventura juntos, involucrando a un silvano y un encuentro con los habitantes nativos de Dol Blathanna, los elfos. Durante esta aventura, Jaskier recibió su laúd invaluable de manos de Toruviel. En algún momento, Jaskier ofreció sus servicios al Servicio Secreto de Redania, aunque parecía que su lealtad era bastante dudosa, ya que también colaboró con agentes temerios y fuerzas especiales. Durante sus viajes con Geralt, Jaskier comenzó a escribir sus memorias, tituladas "Medio siglo de poesía"; dos veces, de hecho. Su primer intento se perdió en el fondo del armario de la duquesa de Toussaint después de que el poeta fuera desterrado de su ducado. Pero en lugar de lamentar esa pérdida, el poeta decidió reescribir sus memorias desde cero. The Witcher En el juego, Jaskier es un ávido jugador del póquer de dados. Desde el Capítulo III en adelante, Geralt puede jugar con él por pura diversión. Entrada del diario thumb|200px :He oído rumores de que el famoso bardo y poeta Jaskier visitó las afueras. :He conocido a Jaskier, supuestamente mi mejor amigo. Jaskier es un charlatán infatigable, un bufón y un gandul. También es un mujeriego con un talento increíble para meterse en líos. Por otro lado, Jaskier también es un artista de gran talento, aunque vague por los caminos y se gane la vida con actuaciones ocasionales. :Jaskier se metió en problemas y tuve que ayudarlo. Todo lo que había oído sobre él ha resultado ser cierto. Misiones asociadas *Alvin *El laúd de Jaskier *Póquer de dados: el tahúr *Elfos libres *Identidad *Una vieja amiga *El calor del día *La fuente The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Jaskier aparece por primera vez en Flotsam, cuando está a punto de ser ahorcado en la plaza principal por libertinaje y quemar uno de los edificios de Flotsam. Geralt, Triss y Vernon Roche (para quien Jaskier ha estado trabajando secretamente como espía) se encuentran con esta escena y se ocupan del problema. Entrada del diario thumb|220px :Es difícil escribir sobre uno mismo, pero no debo eludir este deber. Para anticiparme a las acusaciones de falta de objetividad, estoy escribiendo las más humildes notas echando mano solo de hechos extensamente conocidos. Jaskier, (en realidad vizconde de Lettenhove, aunque es obvio que los títulos carecen de importancia) es un trovador adverado, profesor de Oxenfurt, personaje conocido entre la sociedad como encantador, poeta, donjuán y amante sin igual. Todo bicho viviente al norte del Yaruga había oído su nombre, a menos que fuera un patán y zoquete, en cuyo caso su opinión era inútil de todos modos. Jaskier estuvo presente en los acontecimientos más importantes de la época. Amaba, luchaba, negociaba y adquiría todos los conocimientos, incluidos los prohibidos. En sus obras dejaba testimonio de su tiempo, pero la verdadera popularidad le llegó con su poesía en movimiento. En esta historia lo importante es que Jaskier se hizo amigo de Geralt de Rivia, posiblemente su único amigo de verdad. Era su confidente, consejero y compañero de miserias (pues con el brujo era imposible que la suerte te sonriera). Jaskier retrataba fielmente las hazañas de Geralt, y no hay que creer a aquellos que acusan a la crónica de confabulación. :La discreción, una virtud que siempre he profesado, me obliga a guardar silencio sobre las circunstancias en las que, a través de la persona de Vernon Roche, comencé a cooperar con los servicios de inteligencia temerios. Huelga decir que en la vida de todo hombre llega el momento en que, ante grandes acontecimientos, uno no puede permanecer indiferente. Y así, no me pude quedar de brazos cruzados mientras la historia iba tomando forma ante mis ojos. Mi dedicación a la causa me llevó a Flotsam en aquel momento. Allí, como consecuencia de un accidente con unos gemelos en el burdel local, un guardia de la ciudad, un perro, un gato y una lámpara de aceite, terminé en el cadalso y estoy aquí contándolo de milagro. :Si Geralt elige la ruta de Iorveth al final del Capítulo I ::Es evidente que cuando Geralt decidió continuar su búsqueda en Vergen, en la frontera que pronto sería pasto de las llamas de la guerra, decidí acompañarlo. El brujo puede ser ingenuo como un niño, y sabía tanto de política como un lacayo de cocina. Por lo tanto, las posibilidades de que, desprovisto de mi ayuda, lograra encontrar alguna pista sin meterse en problemas por el camino eran prácticamente nulas. Como amigo suyo que era, no podía permitir que eso ocurriese. ::He participado en más de una aventura al lado de Geralt, así que cuando me pidió ayuda, no dudé en prestársela. Ya había estado en peligro cuando lo ayudé en tareas menos gratificantes que usar la poesía para atraer a una amante demoníaca sin par. Por lo tanto, tuve la oportunidad de arriesgar mi vida en nombre de los tres valores más hermosos: poesía, amistad y amor. La decisión que tomé fue una necesidad por mi parte. ::Geralt e Iorveth se dirigieron a Loc Muinne para cumplir con su destino, pero yo decidí quedarme en Vergen un poco más. Tenía material más que suficiente para nuevas baladas, así que me contuve las ganas de llegar a Loc Muinne a tiempo para presenciar los importantes acontecimientos que allí iban a acontecer. Por lo tanto, conozco el resto de la historia gracias a testimonios ajenos, pero los reproduzco aquí lo más fielmente posible, y si omito algo, puedo asegurar que no era digno de mención. Misiones asociadas *Colgando patanes por voluntad divina *Con el corazón trémulo *El club de la lucha (Depende) *Los secretos de Loc Muinne *La teoría de la conspiración The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Entrada del diario :Apuesto, querido lector, que eres cosmopolita y que resulta innecesario que te presente a mi humilde persona y el papel que iba a desempeñar en el siguiente relato. Aun así, lo haré para que no falten detalles y por si procedes de algún confín del mundo donde aún no he alcanzado cierta notoriedad. :Nacido en el 1229, poeta y trovador de talento, graduado de la Academia de Oxenfurt, artista habitual en las cortes reales, apreciado amante sin par, y en ocasiones adorado por las damas de todo el mundo, hábil en las negociaciones y conmovedor en los discursos, esta es la imagen de Jaskier que suele aparecer en los relatos de quienes lo conocen. :Esta imagen es, por supuesto, excesivamente colorista, y yo prefiero considerarme un humilde artista y servidor de la musa, alguien que debe su amplia obra al hecho de que siempre he sido, soy y seré íntimo amigo e incondicional compañero del brujo Geralt, a cuyo destino, como fiel cronista, dedico el presente escrito. :Al enterarse de que yo había desaparecido, Geralt lo dejó todo para averiguar qué había sido de mí. Aunque al principio sospechó que la causa de mis desvelos tenía que ver con mis muchos y turbulentos asuntos amorosos, posteriormente averiguó que había extraviado mis pasos hacia el crimen y que pretendía robar el tesoro de uno de los jefes de los bajos fondos de Novigrado. :Los motivos de mis acciones se supieron más adelante. Demostré que, si se trata de ayudar a Cirilla, no dudo en meter la cabeza en las fauces de un león ni en traicionar a un canalla como Cyprian Wiley, conocido (¡justificadamente!) como Bastardo Hijo. :Solo un loco se arma de valor para luchar cuando todo está en su contra. Aunque se me conoce por mi encanto caprichoso e impredecible, aún no me consideran loco, y por lo tanto, aunque defendí hasta el final la huida de mi compañera, al final permití que la guardia del templo me llevara a la cárcel donde aguardé mi inminente ejecución. :El dicho no miente: “cuando la suerte te da la espalda, aparecen los amigos de verdad”. Mis queridos compañeros lo demostraron de sobra al liberarme del transporte carcelario y salvarme de una muerte segura y dolorosa. Misiones asociadas *La historia de Ciri: La visita a Bastardo Hijo *El tesoro del conde Reuven *Poeta bajo presión *El cabaré *Montaña Calva *Pecados carnales *Tres no son multitud *Algo termina, algo comienza (Depende) *Las arpilleras son las nuevas rayas (Blood and Wine) *Por muy humilde que sea... (Blood and Wine - Depende) Curiosidades *Jaskier quiere decir en polaco "botón de oro", por lo cual fue cambiado en la traducción inglesa porque en este idioma suena femenino. *En la traducción checa de los libros, el nombre de Jaskier es "Marigold" y Triss Merigold se llama "Triss Ranuncul". *En The Witcher 2 y The Witcher 3 todas las entradas del diario y descripciones de personajes son escritas por Jaskier. En otros idiomas *Checo: Marigold *Español: Jaskier *Inglés: Dandelion *Francés: Jaskier *Alemán: Rittersporn *Polaco: Jaskier *Búlgaro: Лютиче Galería Jaskier TW3.png|Render Jaskier z gry.jpg|En The Witcher Tw2 full Dandelion 1.png|Arte conceptual de The Witcher 2 Dandelion screen1.jpg|En The Witcher 2 Dandelion painting.png|Pintura heroica de sí mismo Tw3 cardart neutral dandelion.png|Carta de gwynt Tw3 cardart neutral dandelion alt.png|Carta de gwynt alternativa Gwent cardart northern dandelion.jpg|Arte de la carta del juego Gwent Gwent cardart neutral dandelion poet.png|Arte de la carta del juego Gwent (alternativa) Dandelion by Jana Komárková.png|Ilustración del libro por Jana Komárková Jaskier z filmu.jpg|En la película The Hexer Dandelion OFaF.png|En el cómic Of Flesh and Flame Referencias ar:داندليون cs:Marigold de:Rittersporn el:Δελφίνιος en:Dandelion fr:Jaskier hu:Dandelion it:Dandelion lt:Vėdrynas nl:Ranonkel pl:Jaskier pt-br:Jaskier ru:Лютик sr:Данделион sv:Riddarsporre uk:Любисток zh:丹德里恩 Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Redanianos Categoría:Bardos Categoría:Personajes de El último deseo Categoría:Personajes de La espada del destino Categoría:Personajes de La sangre de los elfos Categoría:Personajes de Tiempo de odio Categoría:Personajes de Bautismo de fuego Categoría:Personajes de La torre de la golondrina Categoría:Personajes de La dama del lago Categoría:Personajes de Estación de tormentas Categoría:Personajes de los cómics Categoría:Personajes de The Hexer Categoría:Personajes de la serie de TV de The Witcher Categoría:Personajes de The Witcher Categoría:Personajes de The Witcher 2 Categoría:Personajes de The Witcher 3 Categoría:Personajes de Blood and Wine Categoría:Personajes de Thronebreaker